Nocturn
Nocturn was Ehlek's lieutenant, condemned to The Pit for shattering his homeland. History Early Life Like most members of the Matoran Universe, Nocturn came into being on Spherus Magna with the rest of his species. Upon the Matoran Universe being finished, they were moved into the Robot and took residence on an unnamed island. Crime Nocturn's life on this island was not explored in great detail. However, at some point in his time on the Surface, Nocturn became angered while on this island and threw a Power-Tantrum, destroying the island in the process. This earned him a sentence to The Pit. Great Cataclysm Nocturn was imprisoned in the Pit for thousands of years until the Great Cataclysm occurred, destroying the prison and allowing him to escape. However, as the six warlords united as the Barraki, Nocturn sided with Ehlek and was recruited into his army as the lieutenant. After some time, Nocturn and Pridak sparked off a conflict that resulted in a battle. In this battle, Nocturn lost an arm. However, he was later able to grow it back; absent of its tentacle. Nocturn was also known to have constructed Pridak's Shark Tooth blades by fusing thousands of Takea shark teeth with with his massive strength. Ignika During the time prior the arrival of the Ignika, Nocturn resided in the Razor Whale's Teeth, a rock formation that marked the center of the territory conquered by the Barraki. Following Kalmah being informed of the Ignika's presence in the Pit, the six Barraki began searching the ocean for the mask as it was their only way of returning to the surface. Takadox questioned Nocturn and asked him if he had seen the Ignika. Nocturn told him that he had not and, due to his loyalty to Ehlek, he decided to keep an eye out for it. However, later in the search for the Ignika, Takadox and Kalmah caught Mantax searching the abandoned area of the Pit; where they had once been imprisoned. Mantax was ambushed by his fellow Warlords. The battle resulted in the entrance to the jail being accidentally covered and the attack awoke a tribe of Zyglak, which had been resting in the ruins only to be disturbed. Luckily, Nocturn passed by the ruins and noted that the escape was covered. He opened the cover to find the three Barraki swimming for their lives. As a parting remark, Takadox told Nocturn that they were being attacked by Zyglak and the creatures had insulted Nocturn in his absense. Resorting to blind rage, Nocturn threw himself into battle against the creatures and attacked them. Nocturn survived this encounter and returned to the Razor Whale's Teeth. As the Ignika soon came into the hands of the Barraki, they feared that it would be either destroyed by Pridak or stolen by the Toa Mahri. In an attempt to hide it, they gave the Ignika to Nocturn and told him to protect it for them. Confused by this, Nocturn let the mask slip from his attention and was unknowingly responsible for exposing a Gadunka to the Ignika. This caused it to enlarge and swim off. However, the importance of the Mask soon became apparent to Nocturn as he discovered he had the ability to kill anything he touched. Shortly after discovering his newly found ability, he was attacked by Hydraxon. Nocturn refused to acknowledge his existence and claimed to have witnessed Takadox kill the original Hydraxon during the Great Cataclysm. Little to the knowledge of either of them, Hydraxon was in fact a Po-Matoran named Dekar who had been transformed into Hydraxon by the Ignika before it was given to Nocturn. Hydraxon accepted this but continued to battle Nocturn. The Prisoner then smashed two rocks together, stunning Hydraxon's sensitive Audio Receptors and allowing Nocturn the upper hand. Luckily, Hydraxon was able to regain his place in the battle and overwhelmed Nocturn. Following Nocturn's defeat, Hydraxon found the Kanohi Ignika - Which Nocturn had been hiding. Recalling the power that the Mask had used to transform him from being a Matoran into his current form, Hydraxon decided that it was simply too powerful to risk falling into the wrong hands. While he attempted to destroy it, Nocturn managed to escape to regroup with the Barraki. Following Makuta Teridax attacking the Barraki in the body of a Maxilos Robot, the Warlords prepared their Rahi Armies and used them to destroy the Makuta's Armor. Nocturn was present at this attack and would later witness the five remaining Toa Mahri being Teleported away by the Ignika. Death Following their defeat, the Barraki disbanded their armies and prepared to fend off Hydraxon as he tried to recapture them. Nocturn was captured once again and imprisoned in the Pit. However, Nocturn attempted to escape from his cell and was killed for it. Powers and Tools Nocturn possessed a great physical strength, greater than most Makuta. It augmented when enraged, he had some bio-luminiscent parts in his body, so he glew in dark zones. He also had immunity to the pit mutagen and could breath both water and air. It was demonstrated that he had limited regeneration powers, as he was able to regain a limb after being cutten by Pridak. Nocturn was cursed by the Ignika, giving him the ability to kill any being in contact. This ability was lost when he lost grip of the mask. Nocturn had twin katanas that he held in his lower arms, a tentacle in his left uper arm and a squid launcher in his right uper arm. Befor his fight with Pridak, he had another tentacle. Quotes Set Information *Nocturn was released in 2007 as a boxed-set. *Nocturn's set release included a Squid Launcher; with two spare Squid Ammunition pieces, and seven glow-in-the-dark pieces. *Nocturn's Set Number was 8935 and his set contained 114 pieces. Category:Barraki Category:2007 Category:The Pit Category:Deceased Bionicles Category:Matoran Universe